Egalité, service à suivre
by MissKei
Summary: Humour -  Jusqu'où peut aller le goût de la compétition entre deux frères ennemis lorsqu'il n'y a plus de Mazones à abattre pour prouver à l'autre que l'on est meilleur. Cap ? Ou pas cap ?  Sorry!


**Disclamer **: les personnages appartiennent tous à Leiji et je suis navrée de ce que j'en ai fait dans cette fic un peu décalée... Vacances obligent.

**Egalité, service à suivre**

Jusqu'où peut aller le goût de la compétition entre deux frères ennemis lorsqu'il n'y a plus de Sylvidres à abattre pour prouver à l'autre que l'on est meilleur. Cap ? Ou pas cap ?

**1**

Dans un petit saloon poussiéreux et tranquille, perdu au fin fond de la galaxie dans la petite ville de Gun Frontier, se cachaient les meilleures réserves de Red Bourbons de tout l'univers. Si savamment cachées qu'il fallait être un amateur invétéré pour en connaître l'existence… ou bien une âme solitaire égarée là par mégarde. Parce que la route caillouteuse et aride qui menait en ces lieux reculés n'avait rien d'une autoroute balisée…

Et Warrius Zéro ne semblait appartenir à aucune de ces deux catégories des habitués de ce petit boui-boui. Aussi son arrivée aurait pu avoir de quoi surprendre.

C'est pourtant la démarche assurée, le pas déterminé et le regard décidé qu'il poussa les portes du petit bâtiment de fortune le plus reculé de Gun Frontier. Son pardessus impeccablement soigné, les galons rutilants sur ses épaulettes et ses gants d'un blanc à faire pâlir un fantôme de jalousie détonnaient de façon quasi anachronique avec le vieux piano de Far West au fond du bar, les chaises ayant vu passé bien trop de siècles sans un rabot et une épaisseur de poussière digne des musées terriens les moins visités.

Lorsqu'il pénétra là, donc, le regard franchement contrarié et qu'il se dirigea vers le comptoir sans ralentir le pas, quelques regards étonnés se posèrent sur lui. Quelques regards, oui, mais pas tous.

De dos, accoudé devant le barman, un verre à la main, le capitaine Harlock affichait un sourire aussi franc que celui du commandant Zéro était inexistant.

- Ce coup- ci, vraiment tu abuses !

- ça veut dire que tu l'as fait ?

Demanda l'homme en noir l'air toujours aussi amusé.

- Nan sérieux, au début c'était drôle, voire stimulant ces petits challenges mais là ça devient n'importe quoi !

Plus le terrien s'énervait, plus le hors-la-loi semblait de bonne humeur.

- Ton problème, c'est que je gagne.

- C'est vite dit, tu as une manière toute personnelle de compter les points !

Ce disant, il enleva ses gants et commanda d'un geste toujours agacé un Red Bourbon qui ne tarda pas à arriver devant lui.

- Bon quand le gage était de trouver une femme comme officier en second, j'ai dit pourquoi pas. L'idée était plutôt sympa.

- 1 partout, je te l'ai accordé.

- Ouais bon. Tu avais dit ensuite de trouver une femme-dernière-survivante-de-sa-planète. Je peux savoir pourquoi Marina ne vaut que 4 points alors que Mimee en remporte 6 ?

- Logique, tu t'es servie deux fois de Marina pour deux gages différents !

Zéro vida son verre et poursuivit cette improbable conversation.

- Tu n'avais rien précisé !

Il se reprit, tout en commandant un second verre d'un geste un peu moins autoritaire :

- Et le soir où tu étais bourré et que tu t'es mis dans la tête de trouver une femme avec des cheveux bleus et une femme à qui tu ferais porter un uniforme rose ?

- Oui, et bien ?

- Marina a les cheveux bleus et porte un uniforme rose. Je mérite les 6 points !

- Ouep mais j'ai fait mieux. J'ai Mimee pour les cheveux et Kei pour la tunique rose et entre parenthèses, le rose de sa tenue est plus franc que celui de Marina, je trouve que tu as été un peu timide sur ce coup-là !

- La mienne est bio-mécanique !

Protesta encore le commandant du Karyu mais d'une voix déjà moins convaincue.

- Oui, oui, je t'ai accordé les 4 points de rigueur pour ça. Moi, y'a rien à faire, je ne veux rien d'humanoïde sur mon vaisseau.

Warrius Zéro sortit un petit papier de sa poche et y jeta un regard rapide :

- Et d'où tu me sors les autres 25 points d'écart ?

- Tu n'as pas voulu de Corbeau…

- Je fais une allergie aux plumes !

- … passons. Pas de chat. Pas de sous-vêtement avec une tête de mort.

- Trop gothique !

- Et enfin, tu n'as pas voulu te crever un œil ce qui t'a valu 20 points de malus.

- D'accord, d'accord, pour l'œil, le corbeau et le chat. Mais j'ai accepté de prendre un adolescent à mon bord, de vider quinze verres de vins à la filée en 5 minutes, de boire une soupe de champignons douteuse –permets-moi de te le dire- et enfin de donner un nom à mon vaisseau qui avait au moins une syllabe en commun avec le tien ! Ce dit en passant, je trouve ce dernier point assez mégalo de ta part.

- Pas suffisant.

- Comment ça pas suffisant ?

- C'est le pourquoi de ce dernier gage. Tu l'as fait ?

- Oui.

Répondit faiblement Zéro l'air un peu penaud.

- Bon ça devrait remettre les compteurs à zéro, pas de quoi faire un foin ! Au fait, tu as une preuve ?

Interrogea Harlock l'air conciliant en caressant la crosse de son Cosmogun.

Zéro reprenant un peu de poil de la bête, ôta prestement sa casquette et écarta ses mèches auburn qui cachaient son visage. Une magnifique trace rouge ornait sa joue gauche et l'on devinait sans aucun doute possible une gifle magistrale, les contours des doigts étant clairement identifiables. De longs doigts fins.

- Ok, 15 points.

- Seulement 15 ?

Le sourire du pirate s'élargit et d'un triomphal ton de vainqueur il fanfaronna en montrant son visage :

- Moi, quand j'ai pincé les fesses d'Emeraldas, je me suis pris une belle balafre. La gifle, c'est petit joueur !


End file.
